The Second Generation of Charmed Ones
by classicchic
Summary: 25 years after Piper finds out she is Chris's mom, discover what the future is of the Halliwells. Piper has a third child, and is back together with Leo. Phoebe and Paige are married with children of their own.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any characters associated with Charmed, except the ones I've created. So you people who own Charmed can't sue me for writing this story. You happy now? By the way, this goes for all the chapters of my story. I'm not going to waste valuable writing time putting this load of crap into every one of my chapters.  
  
Author's Note: This is my first fanfic, so please don't criticize me too harshly, although I will accept constructive criticism.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________  
  
Prologue:  
  
It's twenty-five years after Phoebe Finds out that Chris is her nephew, and Piper's son. Chris went back to his future after he got Piper and Leo back together. Six years after Chris was born, Piper finally had her baby girl. She named her Elizabeth Prudence Halliwell. Now, Wyatt is 27, Chris is 26, and Lizzie is 20 years old.  
  
Piper and Leo got back together shortly after they found out that Wyatt would have turned evil if Chris hadn't saved him. Chris made them realize the only way to stop Wyatt from turning evil was if they helped him together, and thus rekindled their love for each other. They didn't find out Chris was there son until Phoebe told them when Piper was pregnant with him.  
  
Phoebe married Jason about a year after Chris was born. They had a son and a daughter together, Parker Andrew and Margaret Ann (Peggy for short). Phoebe wanted to stay with the family tradition of naming their children a "P" name. Parker is 24 and Peggy is 23 years old.  
  
Richard told Paige to bind his powers, and she did just that. They got married about six months before Phoebe and Jason. Instead of taking Richard's last name she changed it to Halliwell. It helped her connect more with her sisters. A year after she got married, Paige gave birth to a baby girl. She named her Patricia Emily (Risa as a nickname). Risa is now 25 years old.  
  
Now I bet you're wondering what the powers are of the Halliwell kids, right? Well, here's the scoop:  
  
Wyatt- Blue domed shield, orbing, conjuring  
  
Chris- Telekinetic, orbing  
  
Risa- Orbing, Orbing objects (like her mother)  
  
Parker- Empathy, Premonitions  
  
Peggy- Levitation, Premonitions (in the form of dreams)  
  
Lizzie- Freezing (like Piper), Astral-Projecting herself 


	2. Happy Anniversury

Author's Note: Thanx for all of the reviews. If you have any suggestions on how to improve my story, put them in your reviews. I would greatly appreciate it. Here's the first chapter that you've been waiting for. Hope you like it!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie walks into the kitchen and finds Chris sitting at the kitchen table waiting for Piper to cook his eggs. "Oh, so now you're too lazy to even cook your own breakfast?"  
  
"Hey, mom wanted to do it. You know how it calms her nerves."  
  
"Yea, sure."  
  
Piper walks over to the table and gives Chris his plate. "You two are old enough to live on your own, and yet you still fight as if you were still in grade school. I have the good mind to kick you both out."  
  
Chris looks up at the ceiling in confusion. "One of my charges is calling me." and with a swirl of orbs he's gone.  
  
"Guess I'll eat his eggs. Don't want them going to waste. Hey mom, where's Wyatt?"  
  
"Your dad's giving him another charge. He's been begging him for another one."  
  
"Well, it'll keep him busy."  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
The phone rings and Phoebe rolls over out of bed to pick it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey honey, it's me."  
  
"Jason? Where are you? You were supposed to have the day off."  
  
"Yea, I know. Something's going on at my paper in Paris. They want me to negotiate something to do with the workers' labor rights. I won't be home 'til later this week."  
  
"Well, I'll tell Paige you can't come to her anniversary party."  
  
"I'm really sorry. I hate to do this to you and your sisters."  
  
"They'll understand."  
  
"Ok hon, I've got to go now."  
  
"Ok, bye" She hangs up the phone in frustration and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. "I'll call Paige and Piper later."  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Paige rolls over and looks at her nightstand. "Who turned off the alarm?" She looks over her shoulder to find that Richard's not in bed. She puts on her bathrobe and heads downstairs. When she walks into the dining room, she finds a table set for two. "What's he up to?"  
  
Richard walks into the room carrying a tray with two breakfasts.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"An anniversary breakfast."  
  
"Oh honey, you didn't have to do that, I would have been happy with a pop- tart."  
  
A voice came from the kitchen, "Mom, you're lying through your teeth."  
  
"Risa, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do you really think Dad could do this all by himself?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Risa, you're just like your mother. You never give me any credit."  
  
"Dad, you can't even cook a hot dog in a microwave without blowing it up."  
  
"You know Richard, she's right."  
  
"See ya'll at dinner tonight. I've got to go to work now." and with a swirl of orbs. She's gone.  
  
"Ok then, let's eat."  
  
"Wait, did you cook this or did Risa cook it?"  
  
"Risa did, but I set the table."  
  
"Ok, I trust her cooking.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't just hear that."  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Lizzie's washing the dishes when a small cat comes in purring and meowing. "Oh Missy, did I forget to feed you?" She walks over to a cabinet and takes a bag of cat food out. Missy sees it and runs over to her food bowl. When Lizzie pours the food into the bowl, she realizes that Missy needs water too. "You poor thing. I've been neglecting you lately."  
  
Leo orbs in with a confused look on his face. "Where's your mother?"  
  
"Upstairs getting dressed. Why?"  
  
"No reason." Leo orbs away leaving Lizzie confused.  
  
"Uh-oh, I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach."  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Phoebe walks out of the bathroom. "Ok, what am I going to wear to Paige's party?  
  
Just then a golden retriever walks into the bedroom and sits down next to Phoebe.  
  
"Hey Penny, what do you think I should wear to Paige's party?"  
  
The dog barks and walks over to a blue halter-top dress.  
  
"Ooh, good choice. How about those white strapped heels?"  
  
Penny sits down and starts wagging her tail.  
  
"Ok, I've got my outfit. Now all I need to do is call Paige and tell her Jason won't be coming." 


	3. Chapter 3: They Forgot

Author's Note: Although it may say this chapter is "Chapter 3", it is actually Chapter 2. Sorry for the confusion. I have complained to the site about it. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 2. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
The phone starts ringing and Richard picks it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Richard, it's Phoebe. Is Paige there?"  
  
"No, she's in the shower. Can I take a message?"  
  
"Tell her that Jason won't be able to make it to the dinner party tonight."  
  
"Oh, she won't like that."  
  
"I know. He's overseas negotiating something."  
  
"Ok I'll tell her. Bye."  
  
Paige walks down the stairs as Richard hangs up the phone. "Who was that?"  
  
"It was Phoebe."  
  
"What did she want?"  
  
"Jason can't come to the party."  
  
"Oh, that's too bad. Did she say why?"  
  
"He has to negotiate something overseas."  
  
"I'll call Piper and tell her to make one less serving."  
  
"Can't you do that later? I have a present for you upstairs."  
  
"Well..." She looks over and sees the anticipation on his face. "Ok"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Lizzie walks into the kitchen and sees her Piper covered in flour. "Mom, you need any help?"  
  
"PLEASE!"  
  
"Ok, what do you need me to do?"  
  
At that moment the phone rings.  
  
"UUGH!"  
  
"Don't worry Mom, I'll get it ... Hello?"  
  
"Hi Lizzie, is your mom there?"  
  
"Yea, but her hands are a little messy."  
  
Piper yells in the background "PUT IT ON SPEAKER!"  
  
"You want me to put it on speaker phone so she can talk to you?"  
  
"Yes dear, if you could."  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Piper."  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong?"  
  
"Jason won't be able to come to Paige's party tonight. I just wanted to let you know so that you don't end up making an extra meal."  
  
"Ok, thanks. See you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
___________________________________________  
  
"Ok Wyatt, your new charge's name is Christina Johnson. She's a new witch and doesn't know what a white-lighter is, so don't scare her too much."  
  
Just then, a young white-lighter orbs in. "Hey Leo, what's my charge's name again?"  
  
"I'll tell you later Ryan. I'm giving Wyatt a charge right now."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
"Who was he?"  
  
"Another white-lighter who's getting a new charge."  
  
"Oh. What else do I need to know about Christie?"  
  
__________________________________________  
  
The doorbell rings. Paige is running down the hall. "I'LL GET IT!" When she reaches the door, she gasps for a breath of air and opens it.  
  
"Happy Anniversury!"  
  
"Hi Risa."  
  
"Am I the first one here?"  
  
"Honey, the caterer hasn't even shown up yet."  
  
"Don't be silly, Aunt Piper's not a caterer."  
  
"I was being sarcastic."  
  
"I know. So was I."  
  
Parker and Peggy were walking up the path just as Paige was about to shut the door.  
  
"WAIT FOR US!"  
  
"Peggy, don't run. You'll break a heel."  
  
"Shut up Parker. You want her to lock us out?"  
  
"Be nice you two, or I will lock you out."  
  
"Sorry Aunt Paige, Happy Anniversury!"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Piper's rushing to put the food on trays and have her sons orb them to Paige's house. "Ok, it's all at the house now. LEE ..."  
  
Leo orbs down wearing a nice black suit. "Ready?"  
  
"Orb me away!"  
  
Lizzie comes running into the kitchen. "WAIT! Oh, I'm too late. They're already gone. WYATT!"  
  
A swirl of orbs lands behind her. "What?"  
  
"They forgot me." 


	4. The Party

Author's Note: The only reason why I'm posting this chapter so soon is because so many readers were anxious to find out what happens at the dinner party. I was rushed to finish it, so it may have a few things I might change later.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Everyone is sitting at the table reminiscing in the past. Piper walks in carrying a tray of pastries. "Paige, does this remind you of your wedding?"  
  
"Oh no, not the pastries!"  
  
All of the children get curious looks on their faces. Risa is the most eager to find out what happened. "Ok Aunt Piper, you HAVE to tell this story."  
  
"Well, at the wedding reception, there was a buffet filled with what else, but pastries. Richard did something stupid, but I can't remember what."  
  
"I forgot to buy a knife to cut the cake."  
  
"That's it. See, this really upset Paige. She was so angry at Richard that she orbed a pastry to her hand and through it at Richard's face."  
  
"That doesn't seem so bad. What was the big deal?"  
  
Paige's face turned a bright red as she said, "I missed."  
  
Everyone gasped when Piper said, "And she hit ME."  
  
Richard started laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"What happened next?"  
  
"I picked up a pastry and threw it back at her, but I missed and hit Phoebe."  
  
"That's when your brilliant father shouted FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
"Everyone started throwing food. We had to pay extra for the clean up of the dining hall."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Lizzie and Chris walk through the door trying to ignore their parents making out outside.  
  
"We shouldn't have let them have that many drinks."  
  
"At least Dad had enough common sense left to let you orb us home. Otherwise he probably would have orbed us to Timbuktu!"  
  
"Man, they're going to be so hung over tomorrow we're going to have to stay home to take care of them."  
  
"You know what that means."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're going to have to cook your own eggs tomorrow morning."  
  
"You're never gonna' let me live that down, are you."  
  
"Nope."  
  
The telephone starts to ring. Lizzie walks over to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie, you have to come quick, something's happened!"  
  
"Peggy, slow down! What's wrong?"  
  
"You have to come here now! I'm at my mom's house with her."  
  
"Peggy ... She hung up!"  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know. DAD! GET YOUR TOUNG OUT OF MOM'S MOUTH! WE HAVE TO GO TO AUNT PHOEBE'S!"  
  
Piper and Leo suddenly snap out of their drunkenness. "What's wrong?"  
  
"We have to go NOW!"  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Phoebe's sitting on the couch in tears. Paige, Peggy, and Risa are trying to comfort her, still not knowing what is going on.  
  
Leo and Piper orb in. Piper runs to Phoebe as soon as she sees her crying. "Phoebe, what happened?  
  
Then Chris, Wyatt, and Lizzie orb in.  
  
"Oh my God, Aunt Phoebe." Lizzie runs over to see what's going on.  
  
"Jason just called me on his cell phone. His plane was running out of fuel right over the Atlantic. Then I heard people screaming. That's when his phone cut off."  
  
Peggy erupts into tears. "Oh my God, Dad."  
  
Paige and Piper Sit down next to Phoebe and hug her, as do Lizzie and Risa to Peggy.  
  
Then Leo realizes Parker's not there. "Where's Parker?"  
  
"I'll go find him." Chris orbs out.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
An hour later Chris orbs back in. "I can't sense him anywhere."  
  
Peggy gets a look of worry and anger on her face. "GOD DAMN IT PARKER! MOM AND I NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Lizzie tries to calm her down. "Peggy, it's ok. We'll find him. Chris look everywhere you think he might be. Wyatt, you go too. The more help, the sooner we'll find him."  
  
The brothers orb out determined to find Parker.  
  
Paige gets an idea. "Phoebe, do you think you have enough strength to use your powers?"  
  
"It depends, which power are you talking about?"  
  
"You're an impath. Maybe if you can feel what he's feeling, you'll find out where he might be."  
  
"I'll try." "Phoebe has a look of concentration on her face, and then she has a confused look. "He's at the manor." 


	5. What happened?

Author's Note: I bet you're dieing to see if Jason lives. Let me tell you that Jason's plane crash may be remarkably similar to the oil tanker sinking that happened off of the coast of Maryland/Virginia this past week. I do believe there were 5 or 6 survivors, 2 dead, and 18 missing. My heart goes out to the families of the missing and dead.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Peggy's eyes widen and her jaw drops. "He's WHERE?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Lizzie and Risa cut her off as she heads to the door. They grab both of her arms in an attempt to hold her back.  
  
"Margaret Ann, SIT DOWN!!" Phoebe's voice echoed throughout the room, causing everyone to become silent and Peggy to stop struggling. "Leo, can you orb me to the manor so that I can knock some sense into my son... Peggy, before you even ask, no you can't come." _____________________________________________________________  
  
Leo and Phoebe orb into the attic and find Parker looking through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"You can't take me. I won't let you."  
  
"Leo, can you please excuse us?"  
  
"Sure, call me when you're ready." He orbs back to join the others at the manor.  
  
"Parker, honey, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm looking for a spell in the Book of Shadows."  
  
"What type of spell, maybe I know where it is."  
  
"The spell to call a lost witch."  
  
"You're looking for a witch?"  
  
"No, if I substitute the word 'witch' for 'father' it might bring Dad back."  
  
"Honey, that won't bring him back."  
  
Parker slams the book shut in frustration. "DAMN IT, WHY NOT?!"  
  
"He's not a magical being. He has no magic in him, so magic can't find him."  
  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"Hope that he can swim."  
  
"Mom, I don't need to laugh right now."  
  
"I wasn't trying to make you laugh. Are you ready to go home now?"  
  
"I guess. Is Risa there?"  
  
"Of coarse. Why?"  
  
"'Cause I know she's 'gonna kick my ass."  
  
Phoebe gets the first smile she's had all night. "Yea, but if she's too angry Piper might be able to freeze her."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
"LEO! WE'RE READY TO COME HOME NOW!"  
  
Leo orbs in and holds out both of his hands. "Let's go."  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
When Leo, Phoebe, and Parker orb in, they find everyone sitting down with their eyes glued to the television. Phoebe finally opens her mouth to say something after watching in awe. "WHAT THE HELL! ..."  
  
Risa turns around and doesn't even notice that Parker is standing within punching distance. "CNN is covering Dad's plane crash. Apparently, the American Ambassador to France was on the plane too."  
  
Lizzie interrupts Risa. "So far there is one survivor and two dead. None of them are Jason, but the rescue team is still looking."  
  
Phoebe walks over and sits between Paige and Piper. "Well, at least there's hope."  
  
Just then a news update flashed across the screen. One of the stage personnel walked onto the set and handed the news anchorwoman some papers. "It appears that the rescue mission team has found an inflatable escape boat with five passengers. The coast guard is now taking the five survivors to a nearby hospital to be treated for hypothermia."  
  
The phone starts ringing and Phoebe jumps up to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
"Is Phoebe Halliwell there?"  
  
"I'm Phoebe Halliwell."  
  
"Well Mrs. Halliwell, I've called to tell you that you're husband was in a plane crash, but we have rescued him." Phoebe's eyes swell with tears as the man on the phone continues. "He's at the local hospital and has been checked for injuries. Miraculously, he doesn't have a single injury except for a couple of scratches."  
  
"Can you please tell him that I am taking the next plane out to see him?"  
  
"Sure. You know, you and your husband are very lucky."  
  
"Yes, I guess we are. Thanks for calling." Phoebe hangs up the phone and turns around to see everyone staring at her in anticipation. "He's ok."  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
The man who just talked to Phoebe hangs up the phone and turns to Jason who's tied up and gagged. "Your witch is coming. When she gets here I will kill her, eliminating one group of Charmed Ones."  
  
Jason's eyes widen, then he squints them. He concentrates and hopes that Phoebe can sense his fear for her life.  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Phoebe bends over clenching her fist at her heart.  
  
Peggy gets a look of worry on her face. "Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
"It's Jason. He's afraid I'm going to die."  
  
"What?!" Piper is in shock and confused. "Why?"  
  
"A demon's got him, and he's using him to lour me to him."  
  
Page gets a look of satisfaction on her face. "He obviously doesn't know of your powers."  
  
"And he doesn't know that Jason's love for me also links him to my powers and allows him to have me feel what he feels."  
  
"So, what are you going to go?"  
  
"I'm still going."  
  
"Are you CRAZY?!!!"  
  
"No, you guys come with me. Piper can blow him up, and if that doesn't work, we use the 'Power of Three' spell."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __  
  
The sisters orbed in, but there was no demon. The only person who was there was Jason and he was frozen. Phoebe walked over and shook him out of it. "Jason, what happened?"  
  
"I don't really know, it was all a blur."  
  
"Can you tell us what you remember?"  
  
"Three girls orbed in and one of them flickered her hands, like Piper does when she freezes someone. She must have frozen me because the next thing I remember is you shaking me awake."  
  
Paige looks down and realizes that she and Piper are standing in splattered demon guts. "Well, someone must have blown up the demon."  
  
Phoebe gets a confused look on her face, still unaware of the remains on the ground. "How do you know?"  
  
Piper looks down at her feet and jumps back. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Oh, well that explains it, but who could have done that to the demon if Piper's the only one who can blow things up?"  
  
Paige gets an idea. "Phoebe you stay here with Jason. I have to take Piper to the manor for a minute."  
  
"Ok, but don't be gone for too long."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Paige and Piper orb into the attic.  
  
"Paige, why do we need to be here?"  
  
"Have you noticed anything missing lately?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I was here a couple of days ago talking with you about the menu for the dinner party, and I noticed that a couple of plants that were up here were missing."  
  
Piper catches on to what Paige is thinking and storms off down stairs.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To check my daughters room for some flower pots."  
  
When Paige catches up to Piper she finds her in Lizzie's room looking under the bed. She walks over, bends down, and checks it out with her sister. "UH-OH!"  
  
"DAMN RIGHT UH-OH!" Piper is furious to find scorched flowerpots under her daughter's bed. "THOSE FLOWER POTS COSTED ME A FORTUNE!"  
  
Paige grabs Piper's arm before she has the chance to blow up Lizzie's bed. "Let's go get Phoebe and Jason."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Paige and Piper orb in, grab Jason and Phoebe, and orb back out before the confused couple can ask any questions. ____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
When Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Jason orb in, Piper grabs her daughter and husband's arms. "Leo, lets go home and have a talk with our daughter." 


	6. Not Siblings, But

Author's Note: YAAAAAAAAY! Jason lives. After all, if he died, Phoebe and Peggy would go into a depression, and that wouldn't be much of a story. Now, to answer all of your questions, yes, Lizzie does have a new power. Some characters will develop more powers as the story goes along.  
  
Charmed Fan: Lizzie blew up the flowerpots. She has never been able to blow things up. I hope this clears up the confusion you had.  
  
If anyone has any questions about the story, please, don't be afraid to ask.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Leo, Piper, and Lizzie orb into the bedroom with all of the scorched power pots on the floor. Leo looks around with a confused look on his face. "Piper, did you do this?"  
  
"Leo, WHY WOULD I BLOW UP MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER POTS?!"  
  
"GOD, MOM! If you're going to yell, maybe I should call Risa or someone to orb me away."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a new power?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Lizzie, you have a new power?"  
  
"That's right, you don't know, do you? Lizzie why don't you tell your father what your new power is."  
  
"The only reason why I didn't tell you is because I knew you would make a big fuss over it."  
  
"Over WHAT? I still don't know what you two are talking about."  
  
"I CAN BLOW THINGS UP!" Just as Lizzie said that, something in Leo's pocket exploded.  
  
"Leo, what the hell is in your pocket?"  
  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out a shredded piece of cloth. "My handkerchief, or its remains."  
  
"Lizzie, did you do this?"  
  
"I don't think I did."  
  
"Then how did that happen?"  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Paige and Phoebe were sitting on the couch while their children were taking care of Jason. "I still don't understand what happened to that demon."  
  
"Phoebe, Jason said three girls orbed in, and we know one of them blew up the demon."  
  
"Who were the three girls?"  
  
Paige rolls her eyes sighs "Phoebe, how many girls are in the newest generation of Halliwells?"  
  
"Wait a minute, are you saying that our girls did it?"  
  
Paige nods her head.  
  
"But Piper's the only one who has the power of explosion."  
  
Paige shakes her head.  
  
"Then . . . Are you saying that . . . "  
  
Paige nods her head again.  
  
"But she can't . . . Can she? Well then, if it were an upper level demon, and she couldn't blow it up, how would they defeat it, unless . . ."  
  
"Now I'm the one who's confused. What are you thinking?"  
  
Leo, Piper, and Lizzie orb in.  
  
"Piper looks furious."  
  
"I am furious. WYATT, CHRIS, PARKER, RISA, PEGGY!"  
  
They run into the room, followed by Richard and Jason.  
  
Piper looked at Phoebe and knew that she knew. "Parents, follow me into the kitchen."  
  
The sisters and their husbands went into the kitchen, leaving their grown children to sit and wonder. Lizzie decides to fill them in on what's going on. "They know."  
  
Risa gets upset. "How did they find out?"  
  
"Mom made me tell her."  
  
The guys have no idea what the girls are talking about. Chris finally gets the nerve to ask them. "What the hell are you three talking about?"  
  
Just then the parents walk back into the room.  
  
Lizzie gets a look of grief on her face. "You're about to find out."  
  
Paige and Phoebe stare at their daughters. They are so frustrated that they couldn't speak.  
  
Risa decides to talk first. "Ok, so I guess you guys know."  
  
"Don't you get smart with me young lady!"  
  
Peggy tries to help Risa explain. "We were going to tell you."  
  
Phoebe squints her eyes at her daughter.  
  
Chris is so pissed that he can't take it any more. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?!"  
  
Piper looks at her sons in confusion. "You mean you don't know?"  
  
Both her sons and Phoebe's shake their heads. Risa realizes she should explain it to her cousins. "You don't have to be siblings to have the power of three. You have to have the same blood."  
  
Chris is even more confused now. "WHAT?!"  
  
Lizzie tries to put it in layman's terms. "Let's say the source attacks mom and you and I are the only ones around. You, Mom and I can use the Power of Three spell because our family's powers are stronger than Mom's generation."  
  
"So you're saying that Wyatt, Parker and I can use spells together."  
  
"Now you got it."  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS WHEN YOU FOUND OUT?!"  
  
"Peggy, it's your turn."  
  
"We wanted to make sure that it worked. We learned this a week ago when we were experimenting with some spells."  
  
Lizzie interrupts Peggy to try to further explain. "We didn't want to get you guys excited about it unless we were completely sure."  
  
Risa adds to what Lizzie said. "Basically, we didn't want to cry wolf unless we saw the wolf."  
  
Phoebe has a look of understanding. "Ok. You guys are off the hook. You all can go home now."  
  
Lizzie, Chris, and Wyatt all orb out together as soon as their parents do. Risa orbs out and her parents are soon to follow. Parker and Peggy head upstairs.  
  
"Where are you two going?"  
  
"We're staying the night. We want to make sure Dad's going to be ok."  
  
"Fine, the extra sheets are in the linen closet." Phoebe looks down at her husband who is sound asleep on the sofa. "Poor thing, you're exhausted." She unfolds the knitted afghan that sits on the back of the sofa, and places it over Jason. She then crawls underneath of the afghan and places her head on his shoulder. "I don't blame you for falling asleep. After all you've gone through tonight, I'm surprised you had the energy to listen to our yelling." 


	7. Meet Ryan

Author's Note: I watched last week's Charmed episode, and I could not believe that Piper dies when Chris is fourteen. Obviously, the future has changed in my story.  
  
gidgetgirl: the story takes place in a present tense, not a past tense as you suggested. Thanx 4 all of your suggestions.  
  
NOTICE: Those who have read Chapter 2 in the past, Leo talks to a guy named Ben. Well, I have changed his name to Ryan. I didn't like the name Ben as much. Those who know me personally know why.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Lizzie walks through the door with a pile of books in her hands. Chris walks over to greet her and sees her with a guy. "Who the HELL are you?"  
  
"Chris, this is my friend Ryan. He's in one of my classes."  
  
Lizzie froze the room as she saw blue orbs start to peek through the ceiling. Wyatt orbed in and was confused. "What's he doing here?"  
  
"He's here to help me study. Why didn't you sense the room to see if any mortals were in here?"  
  
"I did."  
  
"Apparently not, if you didn't know Ryan was here."  
  
"All I sensed were witches and white..." He stopped and realized what he had almost said.  
  
"And what?"  
  
Wyatt looked up at the ceiling and pretended he heard something. "Dad's calling me." He orbed out before Lizzie could demand an answer. Lizzie glared at Chris.  
  
"Don't look at me! I don't know what he's up to."  
  
Lizzie unfroze Ryan and headed into the kitchen. Ryan followed.  
  
"Why didn't he notice she was in a different position?"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Lizzie sets her books on the table and walks over to the fridge. "You want a snack or something?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Suit yourself."  
  
Ryan opens a textbook and thumbles through the pages. "What page was it?"  
  
"I think it was 349, let me see." She walks over to the table and sits down next to him. She flips to page 349. "No, 359. 'Chapter 6: The fall of Ancient Rome' I can't believe we only have one night to study! Why couldn't the professor have told us about the exam last week?"  
  
"I don't know, but lets get started right away."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Wyatt is 'up there' looking for Leo. "Dad?!"  
  
Leo turns around and walks over to his son. "What?"  
  
"Lizzie's at home with that dude that interrupted our conversation the other day. I think his name was..."  
  
"Ryan?"  
  
"Yea, is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Leo tries to orb away, but Wyatt puts a shield around the orbs, stopping him from escaping. "If it involves my baby sister, I think I should know about it."  
  
"I can't tell you."  
  
"Then call him up here."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If you won't tell me, I'll make him tell me."  
  
"No need. I need to talk to him anyway. Besides, you'll find out when Lizzie finds out."  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Lizzie scribbles down a couple of notes in her notebook. "Ok, lets move on to..." She looks over and sees Ryan Staring at the ceiling. "What are you... Wait, I know that look."  
  
"Then I guess you won't be surprised by this." He orbs up through the ceiling.  
  
Lizzie's jaw drops as she is hit by the unsuspected realization that her study-buddy is a white-lighter. "UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH! WYATT! You get your ass down here NOW!"  
  
Nobody orbs in, but Piper comes running down the stairs. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh nothing, other than the fact that I just found out that MY FRIEND IS A WHITE-LIGHTER!"  
  
Piper bites her lip and tries to walk away.  
  
"Don't tell me you knew."  
  
Piper turns around, biting her lip even harder.  
  
"You KNEW!"  
  
"Wait, I can explain."  
  
"Too late. RISA!"  
  
"Why are you calling Risa?"  
  
Risa orbs in. "What do you need?"  
  
"Take me up so I can speak with my father. I know he has something to do with this."  
  
"Are you allowed to go up there?"  
  
"I'm the daughter of an Elder, and I'm half white-lighter. I just can't orb."  
  
"All right, lets go." Risa grabs Lizzie's hand and orbs her away.  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
Lizzie marches over to her father, brother, and who she thought was someone she trusted. Feeling mixed emotions, she finally spat out the words she had been looking for. "WHAT THE HELL?!"  
  
Leo quickly grabbed his daughter's arm and orbed her back to the manor. "You can't speak like that in front of the elders! Especially up there!"  
  
"Well gee DAD! I think I had a pretty DAMN good reason. Now tell me why you didn't want me to know Ryan was a white-lighter!"  
  
Wyatt and Ryan orbed into the room. Lizzie shot a nasty glare at the both of them, and then turned her attention back towards Leo. Leo tried to come up with an excuse, but he couldn't think of one. He decided to tell the truth. "He's your..."  
  
"Your white-lighter." Piper walked into the room.  
  
"My WHAT?!!!" 


	8. Next Morning

Author's Note: I'm only posting this a day early because I finished early and I'm eager to get started on the next chapter.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Lizzie is furious. She turns towards Ryan and sees him cautiously nodding his head. She freezes both him and her father, and turns to Wyatt. "I would have frozen you too, but you're half witch."  
  
Seeing that his sister is ready to cry, Wyatt orbs out to leave Lizzie alone with Piper. Lizzie, realizing that a tear is streaming down her face, runs up the stairs to her bedroom. Chris orbs in and realizes that something major has happened. "Mom, what's wrong with Lizzie? I've never seen her cry."  
  
"It's a long story. Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
  
"I need you to help me shake your father and Ryan out of the freezing."  
  
Piper walks over and shakes her husband, while Chris shakes Ryan awake. Leo, with a confused look on his face, wonders where his daughter has gone up to. Without even having to ask, Piper answers his question. "She's in her room."  
  
"Should I go up there?"  
  
"No, she needs some time to sort this out."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No, Leo."  
  
"I'll just..." Ryan orbs out before he finishes his own sentence. __________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie's sitting on her bed with her head resting in her hands, trying to sort out her thoughts. 'Why didn't they tell me I was getting a white-lighter?' 'Why do I need a white-lighter?' 'Do they think I can't handle things on my own?' 'How could Ryan have kept his secret for so long? We've been in the same classes for the entire semester.' 'Why am I crying?' 'Why am I so upset?' 'Shouldn't I be happy?' 'Now I don't have to hide my powers around him.' 'I can talk to him about the half of my life that I've had to hide for so long.' 'I can talk to him about things I don't want to talk about with my parents or brothers.'  
  
Risa and Peggy orb in. Lizzie had always confided to them when ever she had a problem. They figured she needed some comforting. "You ok, sweetie?"  
  
Lizzie turns around and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I can't think straight."  
  
Risa and Peggy walk over and sit on the bed next to Lizzie and give her a hug. _________________________________________________  
  
Leo was pacing back and forth as Peggy and Risa came down the stairs. He turned around with an eager look on his face. "Is she ok?"  
  
"She's taking a nap right now. Maybe she can sort everything out as she's dreaming."  
  
Leo turned to Piper and Piper answered him almost as if she could read his mind. "No, Leo, if you go up there and wake her up she'll never talk to you."  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Wyatt walked past Lizzie's room, turned around, and stood in the doorway. He walked over to her bed and spread a blanket over top of her. "Don't want you catching a cold because you're too pissed to pull over the covers." _________________________________________________  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Lizzie wakes up and looks over at her alarm clock. "Saturday morning and I still wake up at 6 A.M." She puts on her bathrobe and heads downstairs. When she walks into the kitchen, she notices her mother sipping a cup of coffee. "Did you leave any for me?"  
  
"It's in the pot."  
  
Lizzie walks to a cabinet and pulls out a mug to pour the coffee in. "I take it Chris and Wyatt are still asleep."  
  
"Yea, the cartoons don't come on 'til ten."  
  
Lizzie smiles and sits down next to Piper. "I was always the most mature out of the group."  
  
Leo orbs in and cautiously steps back.  
  
"It's ok, Dad. I won't blow you up."  
  
"Neither will I." Piper sarcastically looks at her husband who is not amused by the comment. "Leo, what's wrong?" _________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie, Piper, and Leo burst into Wyatt's bedroom. The room is filled with debris, but Wyatt is nowhere to be found. Piper is in awe, and she can't speak a word. Lizzie realizes Chris is still in bed. "CHRIS!"  
  
They hear a loud thump across the hall, and Chris comes running into the room, still half asleep. "What?" Then his eyes widen as he realizes what has happened. A doorbell rings downstairs. Lizzie turns around and heads downstairs to answer it.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie opens the door. "Peggy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I had a dream last night."  
  
Lizzie looks confused as to why she needs to know this. Realizing her cousin is confused, Peggy explains. "It was a premonition." 


	9. Belthazor's Back?

Author's Note: The reason why I'm posting this chapter so soon is because so many ideas have been popping into my head that I can't think straight. I'll probably be posting two or three more chapters this week, so here's a heads up.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Leo, Piper and Chris are still standing in the same spots as Lizzie left them when she and Peggy walk into Wyatt's room. Peggy looks around in horror. "My God, it's already happened." Everyone turns around and looks at Peggy. "I saw this in my premonition."  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Everyone comes running into the attic and heads toward the book. Peggy flips through the pages and suddenly stops, pointing to the page with Belthazor's picture and description. "That's him. That's the demon I saw taking Wyatt."  
  
Piper sees the picture and looks at Leo. Leo nods his head and orbs away.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Leo orbs into Jason and Phoebe's home and Phoebe walks into the room surprised to see her brother-in-law. "Hi, Leo. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"Phoebe you need to come to the manor, now." Phoebe takes his hand and Leo orbs her to the manor.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
When Leo and Phoebe orb into the attic, Piper walks over to her in concern. "Have you told your children about Cole?"  
  
"No, they've never needed to know. Why?"  
  
"Peggy had a premonition about a demon taking Wyatt and she says the demon was Belthazor."  
  
"It can't be, we vanquished him years ago!"  
  
"Well, apparently he's back, and he's after my son."  
  
"But how could Belthazor come back? I mean, we all know how Cole could come back, but BELTHAZOR?"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Wyatt finds himself in some type of cavern. When he sees he is not alone, he immediately produces a shield to protect himself. "Where the Hell am I?"  
  
Cole (in his humane form) turns around and looks at the young witch sitting on the ground in confusion. "Why, you're in the underworld."  
  
"Who are you, and how did I get here?"  
  
"I knocked you unconscious and brought you down here."  
  
"You still haven't answered the other question."  
  
"I'm, well, your uncle."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I used to be married to your Aunt Phoebe, until she vanquished me... what was it, the fourth or fifth time?"  
  
"Well then you must be this Cole person that my mother has told me about, right?"  
  
"A clever witch, aren't we!" Cole turns around and flips through pages in a book. Wyatt lowers his shield in an attempt to orb out, but realizes he is unable to. He puts the shield back up.  
  
"Why can't I orb?"  
  
"Because I have cast an anti-orbing spell to keep you from escaping."  
  
"Damn it, I thought it would be too easy." Wyatt looks at Cole in awe, wondering why he is here.  
  
"Ah, there it is!"  
  
"What?" Wyatt asks cautiously, knowing it can't be good.  
  
"The spell I've been looking for all this time." Cole turns toward Wyatt, carrying the thick book in his arms, and reads a spell out loud in some foreign language. Deep black swirls of light penetrate Wyatt's shield and enter his body. Wyatt's shield disappears and he stands up with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"What can I do for you, Master?"  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Everyone, including Jason, Parker, Paige, Richard, and Risa, is crowded in the kitchen at the manor pondering how they were going to get Wyatt back. Suddenly, a swirl of wind and smoke enters the house. All of the witches stand up, ready to attack whichever demon or warlock it is. But they let down their guard when they recognize who it is.  
  
"Wyatt, What the Hell..." But before she could even finish her sentence, Wyatt flung his arm and Risa went flying across the room, hit the wall, and fell to the floor unconscious. Parker, Chris, Jason, and Richard tackled Wyatt in an attempt to bring him down. But their attempt had failed as they flew across the room just as Risa had. Phoebe had could sense that her nephew was not the sweet boy her sister had raised. Piper could sense it too, but not through magic. Through the love only a mother could have. "WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS, WYATT? WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING US?"  
  
Wyatt raises his arm to push away his mother, but Lizzie steps in front of Piper and a white shield encases them, preventing Wyatt from doing them harm. Confused, Wyatt leaves the same way he had come. Leo runs over to the injured to heal them. The white shield disappears. Lizzie turns around to make sure Piper isn't hurt. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, but where did that white shield come from?"  
  
Leo turns around and looks at his daughter and Piper can see it out of the corner of her eye. Lizzie looks at her father. "You're not saying that I did it, are you?" Leo doesn't say a word. Lizzie turns around and looks up at the ceiling. "RYAN! I know you have something to do with this!"  
  
A swirl of blue-white orbs comes down through the ceiling and Ryan emerges from them. He takes a step back seeing that his charge has a furious look on her face. Lizzie takes a deep breath to calm down so that she doesn't yell at her white-lighter, who is only three feet away.  
  
"Why do I suddenly have the power to create shields?"  
  
Ryan looks over towards Leo as if he is asking if he should explain. Leo nods and orbs away to consult with the Elders.  
  
"The Elders are giving you new powers. They will not tell me why, only that I need to help you gain control of them."  
  
"Powers, as in PLURAL?"  
  
Ryan nods his head.  
  
"I need to sit down, but seeing as all of our chairs have been obliterated..." Lizzie falls forward as she faints, but Ryan catches her before she hits the ground. Piper swipes her hand across her forehead. "We've got a lot of work cut out for us." 


	10. New Powers

Author's Note: NEW POWERS! Oh goody! Now I get to tease you guys by keeping you wondering what all the new powers are and why Lizzie is getting them. Well, I shouldn't keep you in suspense for too long or you'll lose interest.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Lizzie wakes up to find herself on the sofa. She looks into the kitchen and sees everyone cleaning up the disaster Wyatt has caused. She gets up and marches over to Ryan, who is picking up the shreds of what used to be the kitchen table.  
  
"Ok Mister, you have to... "  
  
As she was pointing her index finger a Ryan, a bolt of blue-white lighting emerged from her fingertip and nearly missed his Ryan's head. Lizzie immediately dropped her hands at her sides so that she wouldn't harm anyone with any other powers she had not discovered yet. She walked back into the front room and Ryan and Piper followed. She collapsed onto the sofa and cautiously rested her head in her hands.  
  
"What am I going to do? I don't have any control over these powers!"  
  
Piper sat down next to her daughter and gave her a hug. "You do so have control."  
  
"Oh really! How?"  
  
"When you saw that Wyatt was about to hurt me, you stepped in front of me to protect me."  
  
Seeing where Piper was heading with this, Ryan jumps in to further explain.  
  
"That feeling to protect her caused you to form the shield to protect the both of you."  
  
"What about the lighting bolt?"  
  
"You were pissed at me, right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Instead of yelling at me, your anger was expressed through the bolt."  
  
Just as Lizzie was beginning to understand her powers, Leo orbs in.  
  
"Ok, it took a lot of persuading, but I've convinced the Elders to allow me to tell you exactly all of the powers you'll be receiving."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"WHAT!! What do you mean you couldn't kill the Halliwells?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. Apparently, the youngest witch has developed a new power."  
  
Wyatt could see the outrage in Cole's eyes.  
  
"And exactly what power is that?"  
  
"The power to create shields."  
  
"Damn those white-lighters! They're giving her every power that you have!"  
  
"Does this mean that she will be able to defeat me?"  
  
"No, not if I have anything to say about it!"  
  
Cole flips through the old book he had used to convert Wyatt to evil.  
  
"Ah HA!"  
  
"What have you found, Master?"  
  
"The spell that will give you limitless powers!"  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"God, Dad. Don't leave us in suspense! What are my new powers?"  
  
"Basically, every power you could ever need."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm talking telekinesis, impathy, visions of the future, protection (hence the bubble-shield), transportation, Elements of the Earth..."  
  
"Which explains the lightning bolt that came flying from my finger."  
  
"Already? Well, what I'm saying is you have just about every power known to magic."  
  
"What about healing?"  
  
"Oh, let me rephrase that. Just about every WTCHE'S power known to magic." 


	11. Attacking the Book

Author's Note: For future notice, most of the time I will let people borrow, and I do mean BORROW, my ideas, but I would like the credit for them. All you have to do is ask me via review or e-mail. If I find that someone has stolen one of my ideas, and taken the credit for themselves, I will report them to the people who run fanfiction.net  
  
Jessica Faith- having that said, yes, you may borrow what you asked to.  
  
P.S. Sorry for the type-o in the last chapter. I will try to fix it as soon as possible, but it my take a while.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
"Ok, you're saying I have some power to transport myself to anywhere I want?"  
  
Leo nodded his head.  
  
"Ok, here goes nothing'."  
  
Lizzie stands up and squints her eyes shut. White swirls of light surround her and she disappears. The swirls reappear in the kitchen and so does Lizzie.  
  
"Not exactly orbing, but I'll take it."  
  
Lizzie turns around and sees that there is still debris all over the floor. She waves her hand and all of the debris puts itself in a neat pile in a corner.  
  
"Have anything else I can practice on?"  
  
As Lizzie turns around, a demon shimmers in. he forms a fireball in the palm of his hand. Lizzie puts a shield around everyone except herself. She flexes her arm out and a gush of water emerges from the palm of her hand, extinguishing the fireball. She then points her index finger at the demon and a flame of fire shoots from the tip and leaves a scorch on the floor where the demon had just stood. She walks up to Ryan, who is standing in awe.  
  
"Fight fire with fire."  
  
Piper stands up with her arms crossed across her chest and looks at her husband, who is also stunned.  
  
"I always knew she took after me."  
  
Chris walks into the room.  
  
"Great, you vanquished a demon. Now how are we going to get our kitchen fixed?"  
  
Lizzie walks into the kitchen to observe the mess.  
  
"Return, return, the form that was, Reshape, retake, we ask because, Much good will come, much evil flee, Return, return, 'twas meant to be!"  
  
Winds incase the kitchen, and then leave behind the furniture, repaired, as it was before Wyatt attacked. Chris glares at her in a jealous way.  
  
"So now we're a Super-Witch, are we?"  
  
Piper smacks him upside the head.  
  
"Don't be jealous. Ok, now that Lizzie has control over her powers, we need to find out why Cole, or Belthazor, wants Wyatt, and a way to vanquish him."  
  
Paige, Risa, Parker, and Peggy volunteer to stay downstairs and make some very powerful potions. Piper, Phoebe, Lizzie, and Chris go up to the attic to look through the Book of Shadows. Leo and Ryan Orb up to see if the can pry some more information from the Elders.  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Cole is flipping through the huge book he used to turn Wyatt evil.  
  
"Master, you've already given me more powers than I know what to do with. What are you going to do now?"  
  
Cole slams the book closed in frustration.  
  
"Nothing, at least not from this book. Wait, maybe the Book of Shadows will recognize you. Then you can bring it here and we can use it against the witches!"  
  
_________________________________________  
  
Lizzie and Chris are scrying for Wyatt, while Piper and Phoebe look through the book. Wyatt shimmers in and throws Phoebe and Piper against the wall, and heads for the book. Chris turns around and realizes what has just happened.  
  
"Lizzie, the Book!"  
  
Lizzie puts a shield around the Book of Shadows. Before she has a chance to do anything to Wyatt, he shimmers away. Chris helps Phoebe and Piper stand up.  
  
"What are we going to do about the Book?"  
  
Lizzie stands up and walks towards the Book.  
  
"Book of Shadows, we demand, Protect yourself from every man, Demons, warlocks, ghosts and others, Protect the spells between the covers."  
  
Chris walks over and tries to touch the Book, but it pushes itself away. Phoebe walks over, picks it up, and puts it back on its stand. Chris stands with his jaw dropped at the floor.  
  
"Why won't it let me touched it?"  
  
"I said 'Protect yourself from every man,' that means no one of the male gender can touch the Book of Shadows, even male witches and humans, until I reverse the spell."  
  
Piper walks over to the Book to get back to what she was doing.  
  
"I sure hope you can come up with powerful spells as quick as that, because if Wyatt attacks again, you're going to need them!"  
  
*********  
  
Ok, not as good an ending to this chapter as I had hoped, but I've been doing a lot of writing this week. I'm totally drained! I'll try my hardest to give you a better ending next chapter. 


	12. Powerful Doubts

Author's Note: After thinking, a lot of thinking, I've come up with a chapter that I think is better than my last couple of chapters. I just hope you think the same.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************  
  
Chris and Phoebe go downstairs to help make potions, Lizzie's writing spells, and Piper is looking through the Book of Shadows.  
  
"When we're finished with Wyatt, we need to update some of these entries. I've never realized how out of date they are!"  
  
"Yea, well that's IF we get finished with Wyatt."  
  
"What do you mean IF?"  
  
"Well, these spells that I'm writing, they are pretty powerful, especially when we Halliwell witches read them, but I don't think any of them are powerful enough to turn Wyatt good again."  
  
"Oh Honey, you can't be so doubtful. That's how evil wins."  
  
"I can't help it! All this stress is finally catching up to me."  
  
"What stress?"  
  
"New powers, a white-lighter, Wyatt turning evil, and don't get me started with my college classes!"  
  
"Ok, it sounds like you need..."  
  
"Don't you dare say it!"  
  
"Lizzie, I'll be right back, you just stay here and keep working on those spells."  
  
"Mother, I swear, if you..."  
  
But before Lizzie could finish her sentence, Piper was gone.  
  
"Well, I can see who I get my stubbornness from!"  
  
Ryan orbs upstairs. Lizzie sees him and backs away.  
  
"Oh no! I still don't trust you yet!"  
  
"Come on, Lizzie."  
  
Ryan takes her hand and orbs her away. Piper comes walking into the room with Chris close behind.  
  
"Mom, I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
"He'll talk some sense into her. That's what white-lighters do."  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
Ryan and Lizzie orb 'up there' in the clouds.  
  
"Why the..."  
  
She stops realizing she was about to say an upsetting word.  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"To get some inspiration."  
  
"From what?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Ryan leads her into a building with a bunch of scrolls on shelves. He walks up to an Elder behind a desk.  
  
"I'm looking for the Warren Line."  
  
"Reason?"  
  
"One of the Elders, Leo, sent me."  
  
The Elder nods his head.  
  
"Third row, top shelf."  
  
Ryan heads towards rows of shelves carrying scrolls. Lizzie follows in curiosity.  
  
"Warren Line?"  
  
"You've never heard of Melinda Warren?"  
  
"Of course I have! But what are we looking for?"  
  
"The prophesy of her line."  
  
"What prophesy?"  
  
"Just wait."  
  
Ryan finds the shelf he is looking for. He levitates t the top and grabs a scroll. He floats back down and opens it up. He reads aloud what is written.  
  
"The witches of the line of Melinda Warren are very powerful. Each generation grows with more power than the last, in preparation for the arrival of three sisters, in whom which will be the most powerful witches magic has ever heard of."  
  
"Yea, yea. That's al in the Book of Shadows."  
  
"There's more. These Charmed Sisters will produce the most power consumed in such beings. Such power is strong enough to completely overthrow evil."  
  
"That means my mom and aunts are strong enough to defeat Wyatt and Belthazor."  
  
"No, the prophecy says they will PRODUCE the power to overthrow evil, not that they HAVE the power to overthrow evil."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
Ryan rolls the scroll back up and levitates to put it back on the shelf.  
  
"I can't tell you what it means. You'll have to figure it out in your own."  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
Ryan and Lizzie orb into the attic and find Piper looking through the Book of Shadows and Chris scrying, trying to find Wyatt. Lizzie walks over to the table where she was writing her spells. Ryan orbs away again.  
  
"Produce the power to overthrow evil."  
  
Chris looks at his sister in confusion.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I'm still trying to figure..."  
  
Lizzie's eyes widen and she looks at Piper, who is still flipping through the book.  
  
"PRODUCE!"  
  
"I still have no idea what you're talking about!"  
  
"You don't need to."  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
Ryan is back in the scroll library looking back through the Warren Prophecy.  
  
"Such power is strong enough to completely overthrow evil. But if evil ever gets hold of this power in the twice-blessed child, it shall turn the entire Earth to destruction. The only way to bring the power back to good is to give equal power to the overlooked of the children. She alone will be able to defeat the evil and return the power to the good, giving her the title of most power."  
  
Ryan rolls up the scroll and turns around to put it back. When he turns around, he finds one of the Elders who assigned him to Lizzie.  
  
"Why did you assign me to such a powerful force?"  
  
"In the past years, you've shown much improvement ion your responsibilities, more so than in almost any other white-lighter we have ever seen."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"There was one like you about twenty-five years ago. We promoted him to Elder, as some wanted to do to you. But that one Elder and I remembered the Prophecy of the Warren Line, and convinced the other Elders not to make you an Elder. We concluded that we should give you such a charge that will make you the most honored white-lighter in existence. This title is just below that of an Elder, but still very honoring. "  
  
"I still don't understand."  
  
"You don't need to understand. All you need to know is what the Prophecy tells you." 


	13. Short, but Sweet

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter's so short, but I just had to put in this little part before the battle scene, and I promise next chapter WILL be the battle scene. By the way, I'm starting this chapter where the last chapter ended, so Ryan is still talking with the Elder.  
  
Charmed fan: I appreciate your criticism, I really do. I'll try to consider your suggestions, but there is a point to why Lizzie gets all the powers, and not everyone else. And I won't leave out the other kids. Their powers will develop too. It just takes longer.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Ryan looks back at the scroll, still confused as to what the Elder has explained.  
  
"You can not tell anyone what you have learned from this prophecy, not even Leo."  
  
"But why can't Leo know?"  
  
"He is not meant to know."  
  
"And I am?"  
  
"You need to know in order to help your charge. After you help her, this memory will be erased from your mind."  
  
"Well that's comforting to know."  
  
"I'm sorry, but if we don't erase it from your memory, it could stop something that is meant to happen, and completely change the coarse of destiny."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
The Elder raises his hand and orbs Ryan back to the Halliwell Manor.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Ryan orbs into the attic and draws no one's attention but Lizzie's.  
  
"Hi Ryan, where ya' been?"  
  
Ryan, still stunned at the Elder's capabilities, doesn't reply.  
  
"Ok then, I'll just get back to my spells."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude. I was just talking with an Elder."  
  
Piper overhears and turns toward the conversation.  
  
"Really, about what?"  
  
Just then, everyone looks toward the ceiling as they hear the jingling of an Elder's call.  
  
"Oh, so They don't want you to tell us."  
  
"Yea, sort of."  
  
"Lets just say They were contemplating on even letting me know."  
  
"Ok," Lizzie turns her attention towards Piper, who is still flipping through the Book. "Mom, I've got about fifteen spells written here, you find anything in there?"  
  
"No, but I've managed to update the entries on Goblins, Fairies, Pixies, and I've created an entry for Fairy Tale Magic."  
  
Lizzie rolls her eyes sarcastically.  
  
"Well that's a big accomplishment!"  
  
"Don't tease me, I'm your mother, and a Charmed One. Goodness, sometimes you act as if you're Paige's daughter!"  
  
Suddenly, Risa orbs into the attic with her fist clutched at her chest, trying to catch her breath. Lizzie runs up to help her.  
  
"Risa, what's wrong?"  
  
She manages to get out one phrase between gasps.  
  
"He's back." 


	14. The Battle Scene

Author's Note: The long awaited battle scene!  
  
WARNING: REALLY STRONG LANGUGE IN THIS CHAPTER!  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
Piper and Chris head for the stairs.  
  
"LIZZIE! GRAB THE SPELLS!"  
  
"GOT THEM! Risa, come on. I'll help you back down stairs."  
  
Lizzie puts Risa's arm around her shoulder and helps her limping cousin down the stairs.  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie sees her family throwing potions at Wyatt. Risa leans on the rail to let her cousin help.  
  
"This is going to be hard."  
  
"I hope the spells I wrote will work."  
  
"Yea, 'cause it doesn't look like the potions are."  
  
Lizzie raises her hand and puts a shield over Wyatt so that he can't escape. She hands various spells to her family members, who read them as soon as they receive them. Lizzie reads a 'Non- Escaping' spell so Wyatt can't escape. She then lowers the shield so the spells can take affect. Peggy gets frustrated.  
  
"These spells aren't working! We need more power!"  
  
Piper, Phoebe, and Paige joins hands and read a spell, but it doesn't work. Wyatt flings his arm and sends his mother and her sisters flying into the wall, knocking them unconscious.  
  
Lizzie runs over to her mother and tries to help her.  
  
"You BASTARD! You could have killed them! DAD! MOM NEEDS YOU!"  
  
Leo and Ryan orb in to answer the distress call. Lizzie puts a shield over her mother, aunts, father, and white-lighter, and runs over to help her cousins and brother. They all join hands as Wyatt flings his arm to push them against the wall, but it has no affect. He pushes his palm forward and flames shoot out of his wrist, but dissipate as if a force field were formed when the witches joined hands.  
  
"What the Hell?!"  
  
"Come on, guys, maybe this last spell will work."  
  
Lizzie pulls a spell out of her pocket and levitates it so everyone else can see it. They read it aloud.  
  
"Halliwell witches from times afore We need your powers to fight before The evil in the good we know Will cause his heart to turn cold as snow."  
  
White orbs of light come through the ceiling and enter Wyatt's body, causing the black orbs that Cole used to escape and go back to the Underworld. Wyatt wobbles as if he's dizzy, but regains his balance. Lizzie collapses and Ryan, and Wyatt go over to see if she's all right. Chris looks over at Wyatt as if he's crazy.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?"  
  
"I'm going to see if my sister's ok. Is that all right with you?"  
  
"Depends, are you still evil?"  
  
Wyatt flings his arm, but nothing happens.  
  
"Guess not."  
  
Ryan tries to heal her, but nothing happens.  
  
"Her powers must be drained."  
  
He picks her up and lays her on the sofa.  
  
"She just needs to rest." 


	15. Sentiments

Author's Note: This chapter is all about the aftermath of the battle. It starts with Ryan back up talking with the Elder.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********  
  
"The prophecy said that only one witch would turn Wyatt back to good."  
  
"Destiny has the power to rewrite prophecies."  
  
"But it said..."  
  
"Yes, but sometimes Destiny changes the events before she has a chance to change the prophecy."  
  
"She? Destiny is a person? I thought Destiny was just... well... how do you explain it?"  
  
"Destiny is the highest being, higher than we Elders are. She has power over what is, and what will happen."  
  
"Back to the prophecy, what exactly was changed?"  
  
The Elder pulls out the scroll out from behind one of his many robes and hands it to Ryan.  
  
"The only way to bring the power back to good is to give equal power to the overlooked of the children. She will lead her generation to the destruction of such evil, and the power will be returned to her family. After this event, she will temporarily lose her powers until she has regained her strength."  
  
Ryan rolls the scroll back up and hands it back to the Elder. He then orbs away, having no further need to speak with the Elder.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Ryan orbs into the Manor and finds Lizzie awaking from her nap.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I've just fought with an invincible being."  
  
"Have you tested your powers yet?"  
  
"No should I?"  
  
Lizzie flickers her hands and tries to freeze Ryan, but nothing happens.  
  
"My powers aren't working at all!"  
  
"Well, maybe you need to regain all of your strength before you'll be able to use your powers again."  
  
Lizzie takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh.  
  
"So if a demon or something attacks I'm defenseless."  
  
"Not completely. You should still be able to read spells and perform rituals."  
  
Lizzie rolls her eyes and stands up.  
  
"As I said, defenseless. I'm going to check up on Wyatt. No need to follow me."  
  
Ryan orbs away to check on his other charges as Lizzie walks up the stairs to Wyatt's room. She sees Chris guarding Wyatt's room.  
  
Chris looks over at her.  
  
"You can't go in there."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Chris, if you don't move out of my way, I'll blow you up."  
  
"All right! No need to threaten me!"  
  
Chris threw his hands up in surrender and moved out of the way, still unaware that Lizzie couldn't use her powers. When Lizzie walked into the room, she saw Wyatt sitting on the edge of his bed, with his elbows on his knees, resting his face in his hands.  
  
"How are you holding up?"  
  
Wyatt sits up and looks at his younger sister in disbelief that she was standing in the same room with someone who tried to kill the whole family.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you in here, talking to me?"  
  
Lizzie looked at Wyatt as if he were crazy.  
  
"Because, silly, you are my older brother and I wanted to see if you were ok."  
  
Now Wyatt was looking at Lizzie as if she were the insane person.  
  
"But I tried to kill you, and Chris, and Mom, and..."  
  
Lizzie walked over, knelt down in front of Wyatt, and took his hands into hers.  
  
"You can't blame yourself for that. You were under some type of spell, and under Belthazor's control. You had no control over what you were doing. No one blames you for what you did."  
  
"Chris does."  
  
"No he doesn't."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Chris can be a pain in the ass sometimes, but he still loves you, and gives you the benefit of the doubt."  
  
Chris yells from across the hall. "No I don't!"  
  
Lizzie yells back at him. "Don't be a smart ass!"  
  
Wyatt smiles at the comments.  
  
"Chris, be nice to our sister. She's the only one we've got!"  
  
Lizzie chuckles and gives Wyatt a hug. Chris stands in the doorway with a sad puppy-dog look on his face. Lizzie waves her arm, motioning for him to join the sentimental moment.  
  
"Come on, it's a brother-sister moment."  
  
************************************************************  
  
Sorry, I just felt like ending this chapter with a sort of mushy-gushy mood. Sorry if it offends anyone. 


	16. Just when things were calming down

Author's Note: This will be one of the last "big events" in this story. If I get enough reviews, I will write a sequel.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
*It had been a couple of weeks since Wyatt was turned good again. He was back to his normal self and everyone was starting to trust him again.*  
  
Lizzie was in her room typing a report for one of her classes on her laptop. She heard Piper yell downstairs, and she was soon descending the staircase.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?"  
  
Chris answered the question since Piper was still in shock.  
  
"Aunt Paige called. Her powers aren't working, and neither are Risa's, Aunt Phoebe's, Peggy's, or Parker's, mine, or Mom's. What about yours?"  
  
Lizzie closed her eyes and tried to astral-project, but she couldn't. She shook her head. Piper was getting worried.  
  
"LEO!"  
  
They waited but Leo never came. All they heard was a jingle. Chris translated it for them.  
  
"He says all good magic is down and that he and Wyatt are stuck up there. He has no idea what's going on."  
  
"What about Ryan?"  
  
They hear another jingle, and Chris translates again.  
  
"He's with one of his charges, which means he's here on Earth."  
  
"So how am I supposed to contact him if I need him?"  
  
They were waiting for another jingle, but the phone rang instead. Lizzie answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Lizzie, it's me, are your powers working?"  
  
"Ryan? No, none of ours are working. Why?"  
  
"My charge is freaking out. Hers aren't working either."  
  
"Well tell her the Halliwells are going to figure it out. Maybe that'll calm her down. By the way, where are you?"  
  
"On the other side of the city. I'll catch a bus or cab and get there when I'm done with this charge."  
  
"Ok, buy."  
  
She hung up the phone and Chris and Piper were staring at her waiting for an explanation.  
  
"He's with another charge. Her powers aren't working. When he calms her down he'll catch a bus or cab and come here to help us, since Dad can't."  
  
Lizzie realizes they need to start figuring this out.  
  
"Mom, you can stay here and make some potions. Chris and I will look in the Book of Shadows."  
  
Piper nodded and started getting out pots and ingredients. Chris and Lizzie headed up to the attic.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Lizzie was flipping through the Book and Chris was looking through a drawer with old spells used in the past. Lizzie was getting frustrated.  
  
"There's nothing in her about good magic going out. Only about ALL magic going out when a twice blessed child is born."  
  
"Yea, Wyatt."  
  
"Did you find any spells we could use?"  
  
"No, all the spells here I've seen in the Book. Lets go see if Mom has anything."  
  
Lizzie closes the Book and follows Chris downstairs into the kitchen, where they find Piper busy with her potions.  
  
"Wow, you've really been working down here!"  
  
Piper had about 15 or so vials filled with potions sitting on the counter.  
  
"These red ones duplicate explosions, like your power, Lizzie. The yellow ones duplicate freezing. The blue ones duplicate a shield. The green ones duplicate levitation. The purple ones duplicate telekinesis. Chris, you can help me make more potions. Lizzie, call your aunts and cousins. Tell them to stay home and make their own potions. We'll call if we need them.. Oh, did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?"  
  
Chris replied since Lizzie was already in the phone.  
  
"No, but when we figure this out we're going to put it in there."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
______________________________________  
  
It's been about an hour since Lizzie finished calling her aunts and cousins. She was bottling potions as Chris and Piper were making them. Suddenly the back door opened.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, Piper. I used the spare key under the door mat."  
  
"No, Paige, I don't. Why are you here?"  
  
Paige sat her over stuffed tote bag of potions on the table.  
  
"Richard helped me make these. I figured you guys could use some of them, since it's just you three."  
  
"Thanks, but what about you guys?"  
  
"He had old potions stacked away incase we ever needed them. He and Risa are at home working on some more Hey, where are Leo and Wyatt?"  
  
"They're stuck up there. They have no way to get back until we figure this thing out."  
  
"Ok, so what if we need help or advice from a white-lighter?"  
  
Chris was offended by this statement.  
  
"Hello! What am I, a demon?"  
  
"Oh, Chris, Honey, I didn't mean it like that. You're a great white- lighter, I'm sure. It's just I was hoping Leo would be here. He has about 75 years of experience."  
  
"Yea, yea."  
  
Chris ignored the apology and Piper scolded him.  
  
"Chris! Your aunt said she was sorry. You may be an adult, be as long as you live under my roof I can still ground you. Is that understood?"  
  
Chris nodded his head and went back to bottling potions. Lizzie had to put her hand over her mouth so she didn't burst out laughing.  
  
"Now, back to what you had asked, Paige. Lizzie's white-lighter, Ryan, will be coming. He was helping out one of his other charges when his magic went out."  
  
"Lizzie has a white-lighter? I didn't think she'd need one considering she was half white-lighter."  
  
Lizzie was shocked at what her aunt had just said.  
  
"What do you mean I'm half white-lighter?"  
  
Paige was going to explain, but decided Piper should.  
  
"Lizzie, Leo is your father, and he is also a white-lighter. Therefore, you are half white-lighter."  
  
"Then why didn't I get any white-lighter powers?"  
  
"Genetics. It just didn't turn up in your genetic layout. But just because you don't have any white-lighter powers doesn't mean you're not part white- lighter."  
  
"Here I was thinking for 20 years that I was immune to a dark-lighter's poison. Now, it turns out, that a dark-lighter could kill me and I would be defenseless! Well, that's another entry for my long list of ways to die."  
  
Paige gets a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"Wait a minute..."  
  
"What did you just figure out, Paige?"  
  
"Dark-lighters!"  
  
The doorbell rings and Lizzie goes to answer it.  
  
"Hold that thought."  
  
Lizzie opens the door and sees Ryan arguing with the cab driver.  
  
"Oh, right. White-lighters aren't allowed to carry money."  
  
She runs over to the cab and hands the driver a twenty.  
  
"Keep the change. Come on, Ryan. My Aunt Paige just got an idea." 


	17. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: This is a very long, dramatic chapter, but it has a very wonderful ending. After this chapter, I will only be posting two or three more.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie drags Ryan into the kitchen so Paige can tell everyone her idea. Paige starts talking once Lizzie and Ryan are in the kitchen.  
  
"What is every demon, warlock, and dark-lighter's mission? To eliminate good magic. What if they all got together and found out a way to shut down good magic?"  
  
Chris I catching on to what his aunt was saying.  
  
"Dark-lighters would go after white-lighters and demons and warlocks would go after witches."  
  
Lizzie realizes where they are both leading.  
  
"They all would come after us. And it's just so convenient for them that our magic went out when Wyatt and Dad were up there and had no way to help us. But apparently they didn't know about Ryan. They screwed up big time"  
  
Just then a warlock and dark-lighter blink in.  
  
"Well we can fix that up!"  
  
The dark-lighter puts out his arms out and a crossbow appears in his hands. He aimed it at Ryan and shot out an arrow that hit him in the stomach. Ryan fell to the floor. Lizzie screamed as if she were the one hit by the arrow.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"  
  
She ran over and knelt down by Ryan's side. Piper, Chris, and Paige were throwing potions at the warlock and dark-lighter, but with every one they vanquished, another two appeared. Lizzie grabbed some dishtowels, wrapped them around the arrow, and pulled it out of Ryan's stomach. He let out a scream.  
  
"AAHHHHH!!"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, but I had to get it out of you, to slow down the poison."  
  
Lizzie grabbed some more towels and tried to stop the bleeding.  
  
"Ok, you just press this towel over the wound while I call my aunt and cousins."  
  
Lizzie called and in five minutes, everyone was at the manor fighting the warlocks and dark-lighters. Amazingly, Ryan was the only one hurt by any of them. Lizzie went over to help Ryan while her family was fighting. Suddenly, Phoebe got pulled back into a premonition.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Piper and Leo were in the attic. Leo was laying down on the sofa, unconscious, and Piper was in tears. He had been hit by a dark-lighter's arrow, but Piper had pulled it out. She had cast a spell to switch their powers, but she could not figure out how to heal Leo, and he couldn't tell her. Piper was thinking Leo was going to die, so she told him she loved him. Then a golden light came from Piper's hands and she put them over Leo's wound, and healed him.  
  
(changes to a different scene)  
  
Ryan is on the sofa in the conservatory and Lizzie is on her knees, crying. He takes Lizzie's hand and intertwines his fingers with hers. Ryan gathers every ounce of energy he has left and leans over and kisses Lizzie. He falls back into the sofa, unconscious. More tears stream down Lizzie's face.  
  
"No, you can't leave me, you CAN'T! I need you, Ryan. More than you'll ever know. You can't leave me, not like this, not EVER! You hear me? You can't leave me! You can't! Please! No! I NEED you! I... I love you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phoebe is pulled back into reality. She looks over at Ryan, who is still conscious, and Lizzie, who is still trying to stop the bleeding. Then, she turns her attention back to the warlocks and dark-lighters. She pulls a vial with a black potion out of her purse and throws it at them. Every one of the warlocks and dark-lighters is engulfed in flames and disappears, leaving scorch marks on the floor. Piper and Paige look over in amazement at their sister.  
  
"I need to talk to you two. You kids stay in here in case more come back."  
  
Phoebe walks out of the kitchen and into the conservatory, closely followed by her sisters. Piper has a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Phoebe, how did you do that?"  
  
"Let's not worry about that right now. While we were battling in there, I was pulled into a premonition."  
  
Paige starts to get worried.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Lizzie."  
  
Piper's face turns white.  
  
"Don't worry Piper, it's not that bad."  
  
"So, what did you see?"  
  
"First, it was in the attic, when Leo was hit by a dark-lighter's arrow, back when Prue was alive. Remember Piper?"  
  
"That was the first time I told Leo I loved him."  
  
"Yea, then it was in here. Ryan was on the couch, dieing from the dark- lighter's arrow."  
  
Paige was getting impatient.  
  
"And..."  
  
Piper knew what Phoebe was about to say.  
  
"And she told him she loved him, right?"  
  
"Well, first she was yelling at him for leaving her, then she said she loved him."  
  
"Which is what I did when I lost Leo, who knows how many times."  
  
Piper looks into the kitchen and sees Lizzie still trying to help Ryan.  
  
"Did anything happen after that?"  
  
"That's when I was pulled out. I wish I could have seen what happened, though."  
  
"So, I just have to sit here and watch her suffer and watch him die."  
  
Paige puts her arm around Piper's neck.  
  
"Don't worry honey, she'll figure it out."  
  
"Yea, but even if she does, it won't matter. She could have all the love in the world and she still won't be able to heal him."  
  
"We need to figure this thing out before he dies. Or else, I fear, she might not be able to handle such a traumatic experience."  
  
Piper walked back into the kitchen, with her sisters close behind.  
  
"Chris, Parker, you two need to help Ryan into the conservatory. We need to do some work in here."  
  
Chris and Parker put Ryan's arms around their shoulders and help him walk into the conservatory, where they let him rest on the sofa. Lizzie follows them and sits with Ryan. When Chris and Parker come back, Phoebe explains the black potion she used.  
  
"I made every kind of potion we've ever used and mixed them into one, creating the most powerful potion known to magic. I have the recipe right here so we can make more."  
  
She pulls out a slip of paper and shows it to Piper. Piper reads it and starts pulling out the ingredients, while Phoebe and Paige pull out pots and vials.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Leo walks up to Wyatt, who is pacing back and forth, and puts his hand on his son's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, they'll figure it out."  
  
Wyatt stops pacing and looks at Leo.  
  
"I know they'll figure it out. It's just that I feel guilty that I can't be down there and help them."  
  
"It's not your fault you got stuck up here."  
  
"I know, but if I had just waited..."  
  
"Wyatt..."  
  
"Dad, they need guidance."  
  
"Why do you have so little faith in your brother?"  
  
"Chris is not exactly perfect."  
  
"Yes, but he is a white-lighter, none the less."  
  
"I know, but I am less careless then he is. Why must I be stuck up here?"  
  
"Because you are supposed to be."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It'll all come together in due time."  
  
Wyatt sighs.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Everyone in the kitchen is making potions, except for Piper. She's watching Lizzie trying to save Ryan. She clutches her fist at her chest.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie. I can feel your pain."  
  
Peggy walks over to Piper.  
  
"Are you ok, Aunt Piper?"  
  
"No, I have to watch my daughter watch her white-lighter die, and there's not a damn thing I can do about it. I have to watch her suffer, and it tears me apart."  
  
"It hurts all of us, but there's nothing any of us can do."  
  
"I know, it's just..."  
  
She takes a deep breath and sighs.  
  
"You guys need any help with those potions?"  
  
"No, we've got it. You can sit down if you want."  
  
"Thanks, but I Need to watch Lizzie."  
  
"Ok."  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Lizzie was still trying to stop the bleeding. Ryan pushed her arm away.  
  
"You can't stop it."  
  
"Well I've got to try."  
  
"But,"  
  
"No, Ryan, don't. There's no way to heal you magically, until my mom and aunts figure out how to restore good magic, and they will do it before..."  
  
She put the towel back over the wound and pressed firmly to slow the bleeding. Ryan, again, pushed her arm away.  
  
"Damn it! Do you want to die?"  
  
"No, but I want you to stop denying it's going to happen."  
  
"It's NOT going to happen."  
  
"Lizzie,"  
  
"No, Ryan, NO!"  
  
At this point, tears are streaming down Lizzie's face. Ryan reached over and wiped a tear off her cheek.  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Phoebe walked over and stood next to Piper.  
  
"Phoebe, what exactly happened in your premonition?"  
  
"Ryan took Lizzie's hand, intertwined their fingers, and kissed her. Then he fell back, unconscious, and Lizzie started yelling at him. Then she told him she loved him."  
  
"He's getting close."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"He does. He's trying to make Lizzie accept that he won't live."  
  
"How long has she known him?"  
  
"She's been going to college with him, so about two years."  
  
"That long? We only knew Leo for a couple of weeks before we found out he was a white-lighter. This is going to be really harsh on her."  
  
"More then we could ever know."  
  
They turned their attention back to Lizzie and Ryan. They see Ryan take Lizzie's hand and intertwine their fingers.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Ryan leans over and kisses Lizzie. He then falls back into the couch, unconscious. More tears stream down Lizzie's face.  
  
"No, you can't leave me, you CAN'T! I need you, Ryan. More than you'll ever know. You can't leave me, not like this, not EVER! You hear me? You can't leave me! You can't! Please! No! I NEED you! I... I love you. You hear me damn it? I love you!"  
  
She lays her head on his chest and listens to his heartbeat.  
  
"Please, God, don't take him away from me. Please keep him here until we get our magic back."  
  
She sits back up and just stares at him. She takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, just as he had done before.  
  
"You're the first man I've ever really loved. I don't know what I would do if I loose you. I can't even think of it. That's why I denied it."  
  
Suddenly, a golden glow erupts from her hands. She puts her hands over Ryan's wound and the wound disappears. Lizzie pulls her hands away and the glow disappears, as well. Ryan sits up and looks at his stomach, where the wound had once been. He then looks over at Lizzie, who still has tears streaming down her face, and pulls her into a hug. He whispers something into her ear.  
  
"I love you too." 


	18. Once Every 30 or so Years

Author's Note: Last chapter was a very emotional chapter, I know. But I just couldn't sleep until I finished it. I hate it when my brain is buzzing with ideas when I'm trying to go to sleep. That's when I get a lot of my ideas for my story, strangely enough. I better stop rambling like this or I'll never get this chapter done.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Lizzie is still crying in Ryan's arms. She doesn't want to let go, but she knows she'll have to. She knows she'll have to help her mom, aunts, brother, and cousins figure out why good magic is down. But for now, she sits on the sofa in the arms of the man she loves.  
  
Piper and Phoebe were standing in the kitchen, watching the couple.  
  
"I look a them and I see Leo and I twenty-some years ago."  
  
"You know, she's a lot like you were."  
  
"I know, that's what scares me."  
  
Piper tugs Phoebe's elbow.  
  
"Come on, let's leave them alone."  
  
"Oh, I..."  
  
"Phoebe, did you ever want Grams to watch you with your boyfriends?"  
  
"No, but they look so cute!"  
  
"Phoebe,"  
  
"Ok, I just wish my daughter had a nice guy like Ryan."  
  
"Yea, but did you want a nice guy when you were her age?"  
  
"Would you stop with the questions!"  
  
"Don't deny it, your daughter is as much like you as Lizzie is like me."  
  
"It's a curse."  
  
"Yea, Prue and I are like Mom, and you and Paige are more like Grams."  
  
"Just think, in about twenty or thirty years, our girls will realize they're like us."  
  
"I pity them."  
  
They both start to chuckle as they walk back into the kitchen. Risa puts her hands on her hips.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
Phoebe and Piper laugh even more and motion Paige to come towards them. Piper whispers in Paige's ear.  
  
"Your daughter is a lot like you."  
  
"I know. I was the one having to deal with her drinking and smoking when she was a teenager. She's as stubborn as..."  
  
"As you!"  
  
"Well, yea! Those mood swings! I felt sorry for my parents! My adopted ones, that is. They had to put up with me. I was probably worse than she was. And sometimes she just..."  
  
"Paige, you're rambling."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Another trait of the Halliwell line that our daughters have inherited."  
  
"Sad, isn't it?"  
  
"Are the potions done yet?"  
  
"I don't know. Chris, are the potions done yet?"  
  
"Almost, Aunt Paige. They just needs to sit for a couple of minutes and then we can bottle them."  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch.  
  
"Wow, it's almost midnight!"  
  
Piper grabbed Phoebe's wrist and looked at the watch.  
  
"One minute until..."  
  
Phoebe snatched her wrist back.  
  
"Until what? What are you thinking."  
  
Piper stared at the ceiling.  
  
"Is that it Leo? That's why you were trapped up there? And Wyatt too?"  
  
Everyone could hear a jingle. Chris opened his mouth to translate it, but Piper put her hand up, motioning him not to.  
  
Phoebe and Paige were getting impatient.  
  
"Piper, what the Hell did you figure out?"  
  
Piper turned her attention back to her sisters.  
  
"Paige, when did you figure out your powers weren't working?"  
  
"When I woke up, and I tried to orb into the bathroom, so I didn't wake Richard up."  
  
"As soon as you woke up?"  
  
"Yea, what are you getting to, Piper?"  
  
"This thing only lasts twenty-four hours! The warlocks and dark-lighters must have figured out some way to stop good magic for only one day!"  
  
"But how?"  
  
Piper walked out the back door and looked into the night sky. Everyone followed, except for Chris, who had to tend to the potion. Piper pointed to three bright blue stars, which were all aligned.  
  
"Now when have you ever seen that before?"  
  
Phoebe gazed at the stars.  
  
"Thirty years ago. People were making a big deal about it because a comet was to be seen that night, too. But nothing happened, at least I don't think it did."  
  
"This happened last just before we got our powers."  
  
Phoebe looked at her watch.  
  
"Ten seconds, let's get back in the house."  
  
Everyone got back in the house just in time to see the chandeliers shaking and turning blue.  
  
Risa held out her hand.  
  
"Potion!"  
  
A vial filled with the black potion orbed into Risa's hand. She threw it up into the air and Piper froze it. Chris flicked his wrist and moved it back to the counter, unharmed.  
  
"It took me three hours to make that potion and I'll be damned if you guys are going to play with it!"  
  
Risa pouted her lower lip and started talking in a baby voice.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Chris, sir. We were just having a little fun now that we've got our powers back"  
  
Leo and Wyatt orb in.  
  
"Is everything ok?"  
  
Piper walks up to Leo, throws her arms around him, and gives him a kiss.  
  
"Yup. Everything's just fine."  
  
Wyatt looks around.  
  
"Where's Lizzie?"  
  
Piper breaks away from Leo and looks into the conservatory, where she sees Lizzie and Ryan asleep on the sofa. She turns to Paige and Paige nods her head.  
  
"Blanket."  
  
A blanket orbs into Paige's hands and she hands it to Piper. Piper walks into the conservatory and spreads the blanket over Lizzie and Ryan. She walks back into the kitchen and finds Phoebe filling Wyatt and Leo in on what has happened.  
  
"... and then she healed him."  
  
Leo sees Piper and puts his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So she has a white-lighter's power after all."  
  
"I don't think so, I think it was just a 'I love him so much I need to develop this power just to save him this one time' kind of thing. I don't think it's permanent."  
  
Chris and Wyatt say goodbye and head upstairs to go to bed. Everyone else leaves. Piper and Leo stay in the kitchen.  
  
"You want anything to eat?"  
  
"Umm, sure. What do we have?"  
  
Piper looks in the fridge and looks back up at Leo.  
  
"Nothing, but I can make something, what would you like?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
She pulls out what she needs to make a couple of sandwiches.  
  
"So, she really didn't know she was half white-lighter?"  
  
"Totally oblivious."  
  
"Kind of like someone else I know."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
Leo glances into the conservatory.  
  
"There's a particular reason why the Elders made Lizzie Ryan's charge."  
  
Piper brings over the two sandwiches she has made and sits down next to Leo.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
Piper gives Leo a sandwich and he takes a bite out of it.  
  
"You're not going to tell me, are you?  
  
Leo shakes his head.  
  
"I hate it when you do that."  
  
Leo swallows the bite and gives Piper a playful smile. She glares at him and takes a bite out of her sandwich. 


	19. A quiet little morning

Author's Note: *sigh* Coming to an end. This is the second to last chapter, but I promise, I will write a sequel.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Lizzie wakes up and finds herself still in Ryan's arms. She carefully gets up, so that she does not wake him up. She walks into the kitchen and finds Piper making coffee.  
  
"You making regular or decaf?"  
  
"Regular. You want some?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Piper poured some into two mugs and sat down next to Lizzie.  
  
"Do we have our powers back yet?"  
  
"Yea, we got them back at midnight."  
  
"Are Dad and Wyatt home yet?"  
  
"Wyatt's asleep, but your dad had to go to some Elder meeting, or something. How are you holding up?"  
  
Lizzie takes a sip of her coffee and looks back into the conservatory at her sleeping white-lighter.  
  
"I'm ok, considering I almost lost him last night. Did you see what I did last night?"  
  
"Yea, so did Phoebe."  
  
"How could I... I mean where did..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But..."  
  
Lizzie takes another sip of her coffee, hoping it would calm her nerves so she could finish her sentence.  
  
"It hurt so much, the thought of losing him. I couldn't bear to think of it, and then... I healed him."  
  
"I know, I almost lost your father to a dark-lighter."  
  
Lizzie smiles.  
  
"You two have been together for a long time, haven't you."  
  
"Yea, we've been married for twenty-seven years, but we've known each other longer."  
  
Lizzie hears the familiar chime of someone orbing. She turns around and sees that Ryan's gone. Piper sees the disappointed look on her daughter's face.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll be back."  
  
"I know, but I still worry about him."  
  
Piper smiles.  
  
"You really do love him, don't you."  
  
"Honestly, I think I do."  
  
"You think? Sweetheart, there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it. You either love him or you don't."  
  
"I love him."  
  
Piper has a wide grin on her face.  
  
"Awww, my baby's in love!"  
  
Lizzie rolls her eyes.  
  
"Mother, don't start."  
  
"Don't call me mother, it makes me sound old, like I'm a grams."  
  
"Oh, so you'd rather I call you Mommy?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Both of them are laughing, and then Chris comes walking into the kitchen.  
  
"What are you two... never mind. I don't even want to know"  
  
He walks over to the cabinet and pulls out some 'Captain Crunch' cereal.  
  
"Maybe Chris should start calling you Mommy."  
  
Chris looks over at the two laughing women, shakes his head, and turns his attention back to making his breakfast. A little cat comes running into the room, jumps on Lizzie's lap, and starts purring.  
  
"Oh, poor Missy. In all of the commotion that's been going on around here, I've forgotten to feed you."  
  
Lizzie takes Missy, sets her on the ground, and walks over to get out the cat food. Missy follows Lizzie so close that she almost trips over the cat.  
  
"Oh, my! Someone's really hungry!"  
  
Wyatt walks into the kitchen.  
  
"Who, Chris or the cat?"  
  
Both Chris and Lizzie glare at Wyatt.  
  
"You know, her name isn't 'The Cat'!"  
  
"Sorry, didn't know 'Missy' even cared what I called her!"  
  
Piper snaps back at him before Lizzie has a chance.  
  
"I seem to remember a little boy who wouldn't leave the room unless 'Kiddy' followed."  
  
Lizzie stares at Wyatt in interest.  
  
"Kiddy?"  
  
"I was only three. I couldn't pronounce 'kitty'."  
  
Lizzie turns to Piper, expecting a story.  
  
"Wyatt was coming into his powers, and I called up my old familiar because she wanted to pick out a familiar just for Wyatt."  
  
"You called a cat?"  
  
"No, she had helped so many witches that she was promoted to human so she could train familiars. Anyway, she gave Wyatt this yellow cat with light brown stripes, and he called him 'Kiddy'. He had Kiddy up until he was about ten and he had control of his powers"  
  
Chris and Lizzie star laughing when Leo suddenly orbs in with a serious look on his face.  
  
"Lizzie, you need to come with me."  
  
Lizzie's smile turns to a frown.  
  
"Dad, what's wrong?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He holds out his hand. Lizzie nervously takes it and they orb out. Wyatt and Chris look at Piper.  
  
"Don't look at me. I don't know what's wrong." 


	20. The Breakup

Author's Note:: The last chapter. :( Don't worry, I plan on writing a sequel. :)  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Lizzie and Leo orb 'up there'. Lizzie looks around and sees a bunch of Elders standing around, chatting about something.  
  
"Dad, why are we up here."  
  
All of the chattering stops at the sound of a Halliwell, as it always did. One of the Elders walks up to Leo.  
  
"Why did you bring her up here?"  
  
"Because I don't have the heart to tell her. You guys made the decision, you can tell her."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Leo looked at his daughter. He knows what's going to happen. He knows what she will say, how she will feel. He wants to do everything he can to protect her from these feelings, the pain, but he can't. He can only try to comfort her, when she finds out.  
  
The Elder, who just spoke with Leo, turns to Lizzie.  
  
"Your white-lighter has been reassigned."  
  
"Reassigned?"  
  
"You are no longer his charge."  
  
Lizzie just stood there in shock. She raises her hands, but Leo realizes what she is about to do, for Piper has done it to him many times before. He grabs her wrist and they both orb out.  
  
___________________________________  
  
They orb into the kitchen, where Piper is doing dishes. (A/N: It's night. Lizzie and Leo had been up there for hours, but it only seemed like five minutes to them.) Lizzie pulls away from Leo's grip.  
  
"Reassigned? REASSIGNED! Why the HELL was he reassigned? Oh, wait, was it because I love him? Was that it? Now I can see why Mom hates them so much! They're a bunch of..."  
  
Piper drops a dish in the sink before Lizzie finishes.  
  
"Elizabeth Prudence Halliwell!"  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just..."  
  
Wyatt and Chris enter the room.  
  
"What's all the commotion?"  
  
Chris tugs on Wyatt's elbow.  
  
"Wyatt, I don't think we need to know right now."  
  
They start to walk away, but Lizzie puts up her hand in protest, motioning them to stop.  
  
"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine,  
  
Let our powers cross the line,  
  
I offer up this gift to share,  
  
Switch our powers through the air."  
  
White lights emerge from everyone's chest, and switch into someone else's. Lizzie orbs out.  
  
___________________________________  
  
She orbs into an empty park. She sits on a bench, and starts to cry.  
  
"Why me? Why do I have to lose the man I love? I almost lost him yesterday. Why me? Why now? I don't understand."  
  
Lizzie looks up towards the sky, and it starts to rain  
  
"Why do you do this to me? First my mom, now me? Do you guys hate us or something?"  
  
She looks down and rests her face in her hands. She suddenly hears the familiar chime, and looks up. It's Ryan. She gets up, runs over, and hugs him.  
  
"Why are they taking you away from me?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"They can't do this. They CAN'T! I won't let them."  
  
"Lizzie, there is another option."  
  
Lizzie pulls away and looks up at him.  
  
"No, I won't let you."  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
"No! As much as I love you, I won't let you clip your wings. Your other charges need you."  
  
"Then what else is there?"  
  
Lizzie looks down.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well then, I guess this is... goodbye."  
  
Lizzie is still looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact. Ryan puts his hand on her chin, and lifts her head up.  
  
"Lizzie, I'll always love you."  
  
He pulls her into a deep and passionate kiss. Lizzie finally pulls away.  
  
"And I'll always love you."  
  
Lizzie steps back and orbs away.  
  
___________________________________  
  
She orbs into her bedroom, and sits on the bed.  
  
"What's yours is mine, what's mine is yours,  
  
I don't need your powers anymore.  
  
I wish for things to be the same,  
  
Return these powers from whom they came."  
  
A white light emerges from her chest and leaves the room. Another comes through the wall and enters her chest. Lizzie lies down and cries into her pillow, knowing that she'll never see Ryan again. 


End file.
